thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cornelius Harvestt
Cornelius Harvestt is a male from Distict 11 who believes he can do something right. Info Name: Cornelius Harvestt Gender: Male District: 11 Age: 18 Weapon: Curved Sword, Sickle, Ax Appearance: See Lunaii Strengths/skills: Cornelius is a very strong boy, just by looking at his arms, he is very muscular everywhere. Because of this, he can throw heavy objects, such as logs, rocks, and even other tributes. This strength also helps his combat, as he can swing a weapon very hard, hard enough to cleave them in half. Cornelius is also very wise, being a thinker and a strategist. He always is thinking of strategies when in combat to defeat his opponent and coming on top. He also strategizes his moves in the next games, trying to make the wisest decisions. Because of this he knows about many things. Lastly, Cornelius is athletic, making him very fast at running or swimming, making him an effective dodger and one of the first to the cornucopia. Weakness(es): Cornelius also has a multitude of weaknesses. First off is his refusal to join the careers, prompting him to become their number one target, meaning he could be an easy bloodbath death if overwhelmed by the career alliance. His other weakness is his bad problems about climbing, as he will likely fall when trying, leading to a demise to falling. His last weakness is his possessive mood. He will try to do everything in his power to lead the Anti Careers, or he will attempt to slaughter them in the games. Personality: Cornelius is a wise thinker, often choosing to strategize his motives. He often thinks over subjects as entertainment, and plans ahead a lot. However, his want to lead a group can become a problem, as if he isn't he'll try and hurt or kill the group not letting him lead. Backstory/History: Cornelius was always the head of his group in District 11, The Stronglings. The Stronglings often were a group of males and females alike who matched Cornelius in strength, but also in thoughts and motives. They often illegally trained for the games, always sneaking out at night to practice strategies and tactics of combat. Cornelius and his gang were once caught, when 3 peacekeepers placed them under arrest. Though Cornelius strategized a plan to escape. He elbowed one of the peacekeepers ribs, grabbing a dagger out of the stunned peacekeeper's pocket and he cut his rope bonds. The peacekeeper recovered, and tried to beat Cornelius with his baton, but Cornelius, being stronger, grabbed the peacekeeper's arm and twisted it, causing the baton to fall to the ground. He tossed his knife to a member of the Stronglings, and picked up the baton. He started to duel with the peacekeepers, and when his gang were freed from ropes, they helped him take out each peacekeeper. Soon, the peacekeepers pulled out pistols, and executed two members of the Stronglings. Cornelius ordered them to fall back, and they ran. Another one was shot in the head after running, leaving Cornelius and two stronglings running for their life. The next morning, the stronglings chose Alex as the new leader. Cornelius, infuriated, attacked Alex and the other strongling. He knocked out the other strongling and started to throttle Alex, until he was hit over the head with a blunt object. Cornelius awoke, seeing his mom with a very angry face. ''' '''Interview Angle: Cornelius will talk about how life at District 11 wasn't as rich as it was in the capitol. Bloodbath Strategy: If cornelius is the leader of the anti careers, he will lead them into battle, ordering and strategizing ways to take down the careers and other tributes. If he fails to take the cornucopia, he will order the remaining anti careers to retreat and will protect them. If he ISN'T leader, he will follow orders acceptingly. Games Strategy: If he is still leader, he will make his moves with his alliances on hunting, foraging, and killing other tributes. If he is not leader, he will follow orders from the leader, but only twice. After twice, he will slaughter the leader and the anti careers. Token: A necklace with a cross. Height: 6'4 Fears: Not being a leader Alliance: Anti Careers Trivia Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Males Category:District 11 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds